lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ambrient
�� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� ���� �� �� �� �� ⛪ �� �� �� �� �� �� ⛺ �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� ⛲ �� �� ⛵ �� �� ⚓ �� ✈ ���� �� ���� �� �� �� �� �� ◼ ◻ ◾ ◽ ▪ ▫ �� ⬜ ⬛ ⚫ ⚪ �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� ✖ ➕ ➖ ➗ ♠ ♥ ♣ ♦ �� �� ✔ ☑ �� �� ➰ �� �� �� �� �� ���� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� ⭐ ☀ ⛅ ☁ ⚡ ☔ ❄ ⛄ �� �� �� ���� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� ✨ �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� ✊ ✌ �� ✋ �� �� �� �� �� �� �� ☝ �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� ���� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� ❤ �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� Hello, Welcome to , Here we provide a user-friendly experience and good time. We hope you make lots of edits and help the Wiki. Welcome. ;) Need help? Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Welcome and enjoy the Wiki! ---- Don't say we never replied to you. We did reply, it was just answers you probably didn't like hearing. Kooala Cupcake. - Leave me a message! 08:47, July 1, 2013 (UTC) RE I probably can help you. I've been on this wiki for little more than a year or so, been admin and all that, just like I was on UDB. Kooala Cupcake. - Leave me a message! 11:26, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Please remember to leave a line at the end of the message. ---- 'Message' 1: I don't actually write the coding for templates, I just copy the coding that is already there. If you want one, tell me. 2: Leave your signature when you post a talk page message. (example; ~~~~) - Things Here you go! I might have made some mistakes but sorry just tell me. (use ) ---- (use ) ---- (use ) ---- (use ) Your Ban FR banned you for infinite, I changed it to 2 weeks. I am not unbanning you, you will wait until the ban is over. Think before you speak next time and get rid of all the "I am better than Alpha" crap. Its annoying. You need to stop spamming and godmodding too. Jadenyuki93 . . . Talk . . . ' ' 14:55, September 13, 2013 (UTC) I blocked you for 2 weeks for; Sockpuppeting, Spamming, Godmodding, Insulting, and spamming peoples talk pages. So yeah. - TheLoneNord (talk) 17:08, September 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: I'm there now. Okay. We're there now. Hang in there man Listen here...it was FR who banned you for infinite, NOT ME. I changed your ban to TWO WEEKS because I thought it was unfair. Your ban will be over soon. Anyways, you had a reason for being banned. You need to stop telling Alpha you are better than him and starting arguments. Also, please don't spam chat. Remember this and you won't get banned. DO NOT LEAVE wikia. I like your characters and articles..but I don't like how you godmod. Anyways, I consider you my friend. Jadenyuki93 . . . Talk . . . ' ' 23:44, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Please stop complaining about your ban Just hang in there! Your ban will expire and you will be able to come on chat as you wish. Today is September 19, your chat ban expires on September 27. Kinda long away but..thats how it is. Please stop leaving me so many messages on my talk page about your ban... Jadenyuki93 . . . Talk . . . ' ' 18:52, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Alright, you are unbanned now I unbanned you, no need to keep spamming my talk page. You can be in Kuzon's arc. Just do not...and I mean DON'T say you are better than Alpha or Shadic. That starts arguments. Jadenyuki93 . . . Talk . . . ' ' 16:37, September 21, 2013 (UTC) About the pics Nah, I'm good for now but thanks anyways. I personally thought the pic of the guy in the cloak was good, you should use that for one of your characters. I already have my next character planned out. Jadenyuki93 . . . Talk . . . ' ' 14:57, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Pics I decided I am going to be using those pics you messaged me but I am going to need more of them. What is the CGI guy with the sunglasses from? Also who is the guy in the cloak? Where can I find pictures exactly like them? I used the pics you gave me. They are on the characters Gemini and Maverick. About the template Yeah, sure. I'd like a template like that. Nevermind about the template The template you added said Ambrient instead of Imperial Wyrm, so nevermind...don't make it. Thanks for the template, I see you changed it. Really? You added a Retarded Category To Apocalypse's page >_< and you wonder why no one liles you...Amir Kinard (talk) 06:48, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Job For one, I do not much understand what you're saying, but I guess I have a decent clue..? :Supreme City University <--- needs teachers badly, and is a new college opened 1058. Any teaching position is open. Put your name on the page and put "(xxxx)", the x's are what you are teaching. -- TheGreatKuzon! (talk) 17:16, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ambrient, i got a cool way for the arc where Samael canbe sealed, we should talk about it in the chat sometime. ~Abbadon Ambrient I'm half done with the article join chat so you can see what I've got done so far Ghoster29387 (talk) 19:03, January 8, 2015 (UTC) http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Re:Ambrient Heh, funny. Are you sending this to many people? I just want to know if I shall join team or army *half smile*. The Omnipotent One (talk) 00:12, October 28, 2015 (UTC) I don't see why not. But I haven't introduced my character yet... The Omnipotent One (talk) 11:32, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Fine, I shall wait.The Omnipotent One (talk) 12:22, October 28, 2015 (UTC)